1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more specifically, to a buckle having a strap-adjusting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many baby car seats or strollers, buckle is often used to secure the child in the car seat or stroller. Generally, a prior art buckle is mainly assembled with a buckle body, shoulder straps, waist straps, and a crotch strap, with each strap fastened by fastener or hook on the buckle body.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A prior art waist-strap button 5 has a first arm 51 and a second arm 52, which two projectors 511 extend thereon respectively. As the waist-strap button 5 engages with the waist-strap fastener 4, the projectors 511 hold against a first arm 41 and a second arm 42 of the waist-strap fastener 4 respectively, as shown in section A circled in FIG. 1. The projectors 511 are for locking the waist-strap button 5 from detaching from the waist-strap fastener 4. A similar structure of the waist-strap fastener 4 and the waist-strap button 5 is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,539. However, there are some limitations for the thickness of the first arm 41 and the second arm 42 of the waist-strap fastener 4. The first arm 41 and the second arm 42 of the waist-strap fastener 4 must be thin enough for saving overall manufacturing cost of the waist-strap fastener 4 and more importantly, for the waist-strap button 5 to properly engage. However, the waist-strap button 5 may be drew out from the waist-strap fastener 4 with force since the first arm 41 and the second arm 42 are more easily to crack if not thick enough and dangers happen.